We All Fall Down
by DinosaurAttack
Summary: Things are never really all they seem. Ciel Phantomhive realizes this when he is sent to Albemarle Mental Asylum to investigate a string of disappearences among the patients. There, Ciel meets Gregory Violet, the asylum's oldest and most dangerous patient. The deeper he digs, the more he unveils dark secrets and lies , determined to bring them to light and end the horrid torture.


_Ring around the rosie_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, Ashes_

_We all fall down_

A soft giggle echoed through out the dimly lit room, the shuffling of feet following after. The only light came from the rays of sun that so happened to shine through, filtering through dust and the bars from the window ten feet from the ground. The faint sound of birds could be heard from the outside, lightening up the dreary mood. Strong, urgent voices sounded from the outside; some barking orders and other's affirmiring their superiors orders to settle some riot that had begun

A lone figure sat in a dark corner, rocking slowly. He was trapped in a dirty straightjacket, the once polished buckles now a dingy bronze. Long, dark hair trailed down to hunched shoulders, framing an unusually pale face. The man looked up at the door across the room, giggles turning into manic laughter as a crazed grin crossed his lips. "Kehehe, riot in the halls! Gettin' worked up over the patients arrival. Little duckies better run, run, run!" he cackled loudly, causing a sharp bang on his door.

A guard who had attended to the riot stopped at the sound of the man's laughter. Gritting his teeth he banged on the door. "Gregory! Instigating the inmates will get you another week in solitary!" he commanded with as much authority. Gregory only cackled louder at this. "Awh, is the wee little guard afraid of crazy people? Come in here, sir and I'll show you not all of us mean you harm." The false sweetness in his voice was thick, a violent tone underlying it. The guard shivered.

There was a reason Gregory Violet was one of the most dangerous patients they had at Albemarle Mental Asylum. He used a soft, calming voice to speak with people; twisting words and seeming innocent, until he got what he wanted. When he was finished with them, he would not hesitate to attack, favouring to try to bite another's throat. He had come to the asylum at a young age; no one but the head of the institution knew why he was there. All anyone knew was that Gregory Violet was dangerous and it would do you well if you did not cross his path.

The guard jumped when he felt a tap on his should, looking back to see his superior standing there with a stern expression. "Asters, the riot has been supressed and the newest patient is ready to enter. The rest of the patients are gather in the main hall to great him. Get White and O'Reilly to help you bring him out." Asters nodded and saluted. "Yes sir, Calhoun" He whistled loudly and motioned for the other two guards to follow him. Reluctantly, he unlocked the thick industrial door letting a little more light fill the room, some of it hitting Gregory.

Gregory hissed at the sudden burst of light, preferring the dark over anything. White frowned and walked in, the other two following. "Alright Gregory, time to meet the new patient and roommate." he said softly, trying not to startle the crazed patient already. Gregory instantly perked up at that. He hadn't had a roommate for a while, the last one having died of 'mysterious' circumstances. "Roomate? Lil pup finally get a roommate again? Let's hope he doesn't die, hehehe!" he chuckled sinisterly, sending shivers down their spines. Without any words, Asters and O'Reilly hefted him up, dragging him slowly from the room as he continued to laugh.

They got several passing glances from wary nurses upon seeing Gregory was with them. They hurried down the corridor, reaching the main hall quickly. Asters spotted Calhoun and seeing his superior nod to the front seat, they made their way up, sitting him down in the chair, stepping back. Calhoun stepped forward, standing tall and proud, nothing but pure power radiating from his person. "Alright! We have a new patient today." He stated in his loud, booming voice. "He is to be treated as you would normally treat each other on your good days. Any attempts to harm him for no reason will earn you two weeks in solitary confinement. Now, I introduce you to Ciel Phantomhive."

Calhoun stepped aside, revealing the large double doors. They opened slowly, anticipation among the patients rising. After what seemed like hours, a small navy haired, blue-eyed boy stepped forward. Gregory looked at Ciel with fascination and barely contained glee. So this was to be his new roommate? Oh, Gregory was going to have fun with his new toy.

oooooooooooo

A smirk engulfed the good doctor's face, as he watched his new experiment. Violet eyes flicked across the screens, pupils dilating in the excitement and anticipation. This one was smart- been here long enough to know the system and guards and how everything worked. Too bad for him, Ethan thought, trailing his thumb over the inmate's face upon the screen- the system he knew was gone.

I, am the new system. He liked the sound of that. He clicked between monitors, nonchalantly- kicking his feet up onto his desk. The fine Italian leather hit the polished mahogany with a satisfying thud. Today really was his day- everything was rolling perfectly into place. He had thought about turning the job down, but he realized now how foolish that would have been.

Ablemarle was the prefect place to see how far he could push the societal boundaries psychiatry was taught from. Already, his cameras were inside each cell- blocked off and invisible to the naked eye. He had made sure the inmates had seen the cameras installed- he did not wish to know what they did when they thought they were alone…More of, he wished to see what sort of a show they'd put on for him.

Immoral? Tch- Ethan had done far worse, and won awards for such. Even if the world thought this forty-some year-old doctor had none left to give, Ethan was determined to have his fun. These crazies were some that no-one would miss- not really. They could all die, for all he cared- as long as it was under his conditions.

The guards were in Gregory's room- perfect. Now, it was time to change the testing environment. He flicked to another screen, waiting for the variable- Phantomhive, and that companion of his.

The good doctor was sure this would turn into an experiment rich with new data.

oooooooooooo

So this is merely an rp turned story done between me and my Ciel, the-sins-of-a-noble and my friend's oc baron-de-niege on Tumblr. I suppose if it's well received I will continue to post. Have a good day!


End file.
